1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of recycling organic waste, such as cut grass, garbage and food leftovers, and an improved recycling apparatus.
2. Prior Art
It is known to dry and burn, heap compost, or bury underground organic waste, such as cut grass, garbage scrapped from kitchens, livestock waste, and waste fish parts. With the aforementioned methods, however, there are numerous disadvantages. Burning after drying takes significant amounts of time and labor, and it generates undesirable odors. Composting by heaping up or burying underground takes a long time, causes undesirable odors to develop and also requires a significant amount of land.
A known compositing device n used to treat organic waste, is shown in FIG. 8. The said compositing device n comprises a fermentor c which has the opening a to throw waste and the aperture b to take out treated waste. The rotation of a stirring blade e in the fermentor c is controlled by a motor d. The revering face f is attached around the fermentor c. The exhaust pipe h with the blower g and the air intake k with the valve j are respectively connected to the fermentor c.
With the above-mentioned fermenting device n, organic waste is deposited into the opening a and into the fermentor c. Then, a fermenting aerobe is added. The waste is then composited aerobically the said waste by heating at 40.degree..about.60.degree. C. and stirring slowly to make composite. Simultaneously, exhaust gas which is given off compositing process in the fermentor c is drawn through the exhaust pipe h by the blower g. Supply air is provided through the air intake k by opening the valve j. The compost is dried by blowing hot air through the air intake k and heating at 80.degree. C.
Compositing device n has shortcomings. For example, the environmental pollution by stench and low heater efficiency is a problem because gas in the fermentor c is exhausted to the outside through exhaust pipe h. It is difficult to select suitable structure and material for both fermenting and drying process in the fermentor c because each process has respectively different stirring and heating conditions. Moreover, it is necessary to secure vast location because the fermenting device n is located on the ground.